


Prolapse of the Anal Canal is NOT cute

by athabascablood



Category: CLANCE - Fandom, Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not romanticize prolapse of the anal canal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With Pidge gone, King Louis had no one to turn to - no one, but Darren Folley.

Darren Folley was short

he was stalky

he wore nothing but navy blue polo shirts

He was quite the morid man, who rather often gave a tepid chortle, 

sat upon his flat butt and

munched upon his muffin

"Let's go look upon our collection Darren Folley"

"Yes"

THey travelled downward and executed the opening of the door, revealing their meticulous collection

Ah, yes.

34A, 34B, 34C, 34D, 34DD...34E...where is the 34F?

"It is missing"

"The precious fruits of the ape? Missing?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

(fruit by the fuck XD X3)

Only BoyScotus Will Understand

King Louis loved Darren Folley but he did not appreciate his RED, SCRATCHY SCROTUM

AUTONOMOS DRONE 06 REPORT 353.9564  
AUTONOMOS DRONE 06 REPORT 353.9564  
AUTONOMOS DRONE 06 REPORT 353.9564  
AUTONOMOS DRONE 06 REPORT 353.9564  
AUTONOMOS DRONE 06 REPORT 353.9564  
AUTONOMOS DRONE 06 REPORT 353.9564

[Author's note; 

How do you guys like my stories? I got many comments and I will try to keep up with the demand. Thinking about writing my next piece in which Pidge comes back to live and practices inflation fetish with King Louis and Darren Folley gets mad? Thoughts bellow. Good day.]


	2. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> testing

{Begin Startup Sequance}–  
{BootsUp Gorkboy One}/  
{BootsUp BrothSniffer}/  
[If SoupPositive,  
Filaments=Hworlt]–  
[FILAMENTS_LINKED]/  
[SOUP_OUTCOME_89_PORCENT]/  
{Engage Magnetic Locks Alpho, Beto, Lumpo}/  
{Run Program Reel_In_Soup.soups}/  
{Play Audio SoupFind.soups}/


	3. Boy does pidge love farming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha dirt

Long after the events of the previous two chapters, Pidge decided to take up the ancient art of farming. 

He waddled down to his newly purchased farm with his sickle (Big, heavy, silver) and his watering can (big, heavy, green - filled with water) and got to work. The first thing he did was dig holes.

Pidge liked holes

he liked them a lot

Once the holes were dug to perfection, he filled them with seeds

His specialty. 

It was a hard life. But slowly but surely Pidge became chief farmer. He had cows aplenty, plethora of chickens, many hogs and an ample supply of CHICKENS (white, of the short-tailed variety,)

Everyone wished to reach the farming supreme level of Pidge, but Pidge was the ultimate.

But nothing was as envied as his broth

His broth was,

yellow  
tender  
plump  
workable  
efficient  
personable

Did he even know how good his broth was?

Pidge in the midst of milking his cow stopped

"Guys I can't stop chuckling"

And never did he stop chuckling.

In fact, the chuckling, the chortling and the sniggering (SNIGGERING) continued until the cows came home 

But the cows never came home.


End file.
